


Дорог, как плесень на бутерброде

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В котором Дерек – настоящая сволочь, Стайлз – сволочь с сотрясением мозга, они вроде как влюблены, а Скотт просто пытается помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорог, как плесень на бутерброде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Like a Moldy Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574637) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



> Переведен для фандома Teen Wolf на летнюю ФБ-2014, бамболейо, гайз <3  
> Бетила чудесняа Кнула, за что ей огромное человеческое спасибос!  
> Перевод фика [**apocryphal**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal), которая is LOVE *.*

Дерек рожден оборотнем, он никогда не испытывает противоречий между своей волчьей и человеческой сущностями. По большей части, он даже не воспринимает их как нечто раздельное. В отличие от своей стаи, целиком состоящей из укушенных оборотней, которые могут часами агонизировать из-за несогласованности действий между животной и человеческой частями.  
Но есть моменты, когда и он не согласен с собственным волком.  
Сейчас, например.  
Бета задевает Стайлза по затылку веткой дерева. Тот падает на землю, и Дерек даже оглянуться не успевает, как его волк берет верх. Он фактически оборачивается в волчью форму и прыгает через поляну, чтобы пригвоздить бету к земле (раненый Стайлз, раненый Стайлз, раненый Стайлз) и одним резким движением вырвать ему горло. Волк в ярости. Он испытывает огромное наслаждение, чувствуя, как трещат между зубами сухожилия и позвонки, ощущая вкус крови и разливающийся в воздухе запах смерти (не навредить Стайлзу; я выиграю; я сохраню в безопасности), и желания человеческой половины Дерека его совершенно не волнуют.  
Человеческая половина Дерека даже не до конца осознает происходящее, пока волк не сплевывает кусок плоти.  
Волк немедленно оборачивается к лежащему ничком на земле Стайлзу и скулит, обнюхивая его лицо.  
«Серьезно?» – думает Дерек, когда волк лижет Стайлза в ухо. Он же просто отрубился, с ним все в порядке. Возвращайся к бою.  
«Ранен», – жалобно настаивает волк.  
Дерек закатывает глаза и возвращает себе ровно столько контроля, чтобы оставить Стайлза и атаковать Альфу, который в данный момент сражается со Скоттом и Эрикой.  
Они выигрывают битву. Неудивительно.  
Серьезно раненых среди них нет, если не считать Стайлза, который до сих пор не пришел в сознание, но подобное случается так часто, что стало почти рутиной. Стая, которой они помогли, восстанавливается в лесу, им не терпится вернуться на свою территорию вслед за новым Альфой, и стоит им закончить, Дерек отправляет Эрику унести Стайлза.  
– Он же твоя сладкая булочка, – говорит Эрика, отворачиваясь и уходя в направлении машин. – Ты его и неси.  
Дерек хмурится, но поднимает Стайлза на руки и идет вслед за Эрикой.  
Когда Стайлз проснется и начнет жаловаться, что Дерек испачкал ему всю одежду – потому что Дерек в буквальном смысле покрыт кровью, остатками чужой плоти и костей, а Стайлз не упустит возможности разныться по этому поводу – он обязательно направит его к ближайшему члену стаи и заставит объяснить, по какой причине те отказались его нести.  
Домой они едут в тишине, потому что Стайлз все еще без сознания. Дерек забирает у него телефон, чтобы не спеша написать шерифу, что все в полном порядке, а потом меняет установленный Стайлзом на него рингтон с «The Bad Touch»* на «Wagon Wheel»**, просто чтобы позлить.  
Когда они доезжают до дома, остальная часть стаи тут же начинает ссориться, кто из них первым примет душ, пока Дерек в одиночку вытаскивает Стайлза из машины.  
– В таком виде никто из вас в душ не пойдет, – информирует их Дерек, проходя мимо. Он теребит брелок, пытаясь найти ключ от дома. – Но вы можете воспользоваться шлангом.  
– Но ведь холодно, – скулит Скотт.  
– Будь мужиком, – уходя, отвечает Дерек.  
Он устраивает Стайлза на диване с бутылкой воды и упаковкой обезболивающего, которые, определенно, понадобятся, когда тот проснется, и идет в душ.  
Стайлз приходит в себя через два часа.  
Остальные давно смыли всю грязь, приняли душ и переоделись в чистую одежду. Была заказана пицца, а большая «Гавайская» оставлена специально для Стайлза, и теперь, когда сражение и прием пищи остались позади, стая в большинстве своем разбрелась по домам. Остались только Скотт, который собирается дождаться, пока Стайлз проснется, чтобы тот помог ему посчитать налоги, и Дерек, потому что он... кем бы он ни приходился Стайлзу. Бойфренд. Он ненавидит это слово.  
Поэтому Скотт играет во что-то на телефоне, Дерек убивает время, разгадывая викторину, а потом Стайлз просыпается.  
С дивана раздается стон, и Стайлз переворачивается.  
– Бутылка воды слева, – подсказывает Дерек, набирая Денвер, штат Колорадо, как одну из крупнейших столиц Соединенных Штатов.  
Раздается рваный вдох, а затем приглушенный стон боли.  
– Аспирин тоже слева, – добавляет Хейл.  
– Дрк?  
Слово достаточно невнятно, чтобы заставить Дерека повернуться.  
Стайлз хмурится, его глаза полузакрыты. Он выглядит потерянным.  
– Что слчилось?  
– Тебя вырубили, – отвечает Дерек, поставив игру на паузу. – Мы победили, другая стая разошлась по домам.  
Стайлз пытается пошевелить рукой, наклоняя голову.  
– Что?  
– Ты в порядке? – хмуро рассматривая его, спрашивает Скотт.  
Стайлз медленно моргает.  
– Что слчилсь?  
Дерек чувствует, как что-то внутри обрывается, он закрывает ноутбук и отставляет его в сторону.  
– Стайлз, ты уже спрашивал об этом.  
Стайлз пытается сфокусироваться на нем, продолжая вяло моргать. Он хмурится и выглядит потерянным.  
– Дрк?  
Это плохо.  
На самом деле, это очень плохо, и Дерек осознает, чувствуя накативший приступ дурноты, что понятия не имеет, как поступить в такой ситуации. Сотрясения мозга это прерогатива людей. А Стайлз получал по голове больше раз, чем Дерек может сосчитать, но у этого никогда не было последствий. И теперь Дерек не знает, что делать.  
Может, следует отвезти его в больницу? Или стоит подождать, пока ему полегчает? А что если у него черепно-мозговая травма? Что если все это время Стайлз просто лежал и умирал, а Дерек просто играл в викторину?  
Дерек посмотрел на Скотта и увидел в его глазах отражение собственных страхов.  
– Стайлз? – осторожно спрашивает Дерек, присев рядом на диван.  
– При-и-иве-е-е-е-ет, – говорит Стайлз, слишком долго растягивая слова, под конец его глаза тускнеют.  
– Стайлз!  
Стайлз снова моргает.  
– Дрк. Привт.  
– Скотт, позвони своей матери и спроси, что нам делать, – приказывает Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза.  
– Ты выгл…  
Стайлз снова теряет концентрацию, и где-то на втором слоге его глаза закрываются.  
– Не дай ему уснуть! – визжит Скотт.  
Дерек хлопает Стайлза по щеке, но так сильно паникует, что выходит скорее пощечина.  
Стайлз хнычет.  
– Чувак!  
– Прости, – бормочет Хейл.  
– Дерк? – Стайлз щурится, не до конца приоткрыв глаза. – Дрк, больн.  
– Это потому, что тебя приложили головой о дерево, – отвечает Дерек более раздраженно, чем намеревался.  
– О, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Мам? – голос Скотта раздается где-то позади. – В общем, кхм, у Стайлза сотрясение мозга. Что нам делать?  
– Что слчилось? – бестолково спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Ничего, – отвечает ему Дерек, сознательно смягчая голос, когда за его спиной Скотт начинает перечислять симптомы. – Не беспокойся об этом.  
– Врешь, – косится Стайлз.  
– У тебя сотрясение. Ты об этом даже не вспомнишь, – говорит Дерек.  
– Не оправдние, – настаивает Стайлз, а потом замолкает и хмурится. – Сотрсени…е?  
– Мама говорит, надо подождать час, и если его состояние не изменится, нужно отвезти его в приемное отделение. В противном случае, просто убедиться, что он хорошенько отдохнет.  
Дерек чувствует, как паника отступает.  
Окей. Значит, это нормально. Стайлз будет в порядке.  
– Де-е-е-е-ер?  
– Что?  
Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но останавливается, и его взгляд снова теряет фокус.  
– Что слчилось?  
Но, очевидно, не в ближайшее время.  
– Серьезно? – Дерек едва сдерживает стон.  
– Что слчилось? – упрямо настаивает Стайлз, хотя его речь не совсем в порядке.  
– Есл не скжшь, мня на тебя стшнит.  
– Я заставлю тебя съесть все до последней капли.  
– Дерек! – шипит Скотт. – Какого черта, чувак?! Прояви немного вежливости.  
Стайлз дергается, как будто собирается ударить Хейла, но его рука просто дергается на месте. Он морщится.  
– Фух, – выдыхает Стайлз, и его сердечный ритм ускоряется, по мере того, как он начинает все больше нервничать. – Фух. Фух.  
А потом начинаются слезы. Скорее даже всхлипы.  
– Обними. Его, – цедит сквозь зубы Скотт.  
Дерек кидает в его сторону злой взгляд. Ему самому известно, что нужно делать в такой ситуации, большое спасибо.  
И хотя этот диван вряд ли может уместить двух мужчин, Дерек мягко подталкивает рыдающего Стайлза назад, чтобы сесть рядом, обнимая его одной рукой, а другой цепляясь за подлокотник.  
Лучше бы Стайлза сейчас не стошнило.  
Но тот только глубже вжимается в грудь Дерека, продолжая изредка всхлипывать.  
– Все в порядке, это совершенно нормально, – услужливо подсказывает Скотт. – В Википедии сказано «чудачество, потеря интереса к любимым занятиям, плаксивость и проявление не подходящих к ситуации эмоций».  
– Скотт. Проваливай, – огрызается Дерек сквозь зубы.  
– Но…  
– Скотт.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – сдается Скотт, и Дерек слышит, как закрывается крышка ноутбука. – Но, чувак, серьезно. Я понимаю, что вы со Стайлзом что-то вроде близнецов-засранцев, но тебе следует быть милым, когда твой бойф… эм. Когда твой Стайлз ранен. В прошлом году, когда Эллисон вывихнула запястье, я…  
– Скотт.  
– Ухожу, ухожу.  
– Дрк? Дерк, что происходт? – сопит Стайлз ему в футболку.  
– У тебя сотрясение, – отвечает Дерек.  
Вероятно, сейчас следует как-то утешить, но у него только одна свободная рука, поэтому Дерек импровизирует, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Стайлза по шее. Прикосновение. Оно успокаивает. А место не имеет значения.  
А если и нет, Стайлз справится, ведь все, что известно Дереку об утешающих прикосновениях можно уместить на почтовой марке, и вообще, главное – намерение, черт возьми. Стайлз снова шмыгает носом и качает головой.  
– Я… Я не… Я могу… Дер, я не могу, я…  
– Чувак, – шепчет Скотт из соседней комнаты.  
Дерек свернет шею этому парню, как только Стайлзу станет легче. Ему не нужны инструкции, большое спасибо.  
– Все хорошо, – говорит он, поглаживая Стайлза по шее. – Тебе и не надо. Все хорошо.  
Стайлз затихает, продолжая изредка посапывать, и Дерек испытывает такое облегчение, что забывает о том, что Стайлзу нельзя засыпать. Когда он вспоминает, то чувствует теплое размеренное дыхание на своей груди. Упс.  
Сотрясение мозга подразумевает, что не стоит (снова) бить его по голове, вместо этого Дерек решает его встряхнуть. Слегка. Вроде как.  
– Что-о? – стонет Стайлз.  
– Не спи.  
– Хвтит вести себя как свнья, – невнятно отвечает Стайлз, перестав, к счастью, плакать.  
– Перестань говорить так, будто ты пьян, – фыркает Дерек.  
– С-с-с-ссссссссссссссссссвинья, – объявляет Стайлз, – свинья, свинья, свинья, свин…  
– Звучит, как будто ты говоришь «секси я», – сообщает ему Дерек.  
– Твое лицо сксуалное, – отвечает Стайлз.  
– Сексуальное, я стремлюсь, чтобы мое лицо было именно таким, – ухмыляется Дерек.  
Стайлз издает какой-то звук, очень похожий на вздох, и через несколько секунд тишины Дерек толкает его.  
– Хвааааааа… – стонет Стайлз.  
– Ты опять перезагрузился?  
– Мпхфф, – отвечает Стайлз, зарываясь лицом в грудь Дерека.  
Дерек снова толкает его.  
– Хвтит толкаться, – жалуется Стайлз.  
– Ты что, толкаешь его? – возмущается Скотт из соседней комнаты.  
– Разве ты не должен страдать по своей подружке? – спрашивает Дерек, поворачиваясь, чтобы бросить в сторону Скотта злой взгляд.  
– Мм? – спрашивает Стайлз, запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть Дерека. – Дрк? Что слчилсь?  
– Что ж, пока это дольше всего, что тебе удавалось продержаться, – ворчит Дерек и…  
Ох.  
– Стайлз, – начинает он. – Это очень важно. У тебя сотрясение, и мне нужно проверить состояние твоей краткосрочной памяти. Для твоего же здоровья.  
– Хорошо, – бормочет Стайлз.  
– Я хочу, чтобы на каждый мой вопрос ты в ответ называл мое имя. Понимаешь?  
– Дер, – отвечает Стайлз.  
Дерек ухмыляется.  
– Как меня зовут?  
– Дерк.  
– Кому принадлежит этот диван?  
– Дер.  
– Кто водит камаро?  
– Дерк.  
– Что ты ел на завтрак?  
– Дерк.  
Дерек ухмыляется.  
В соседней комнате Скотт издает полузадушенный звук.  
– Кто из нас двоих лучше в постели?  
– Дерк.  
– У кого лучше вкус в музыке?  
– Дерк.  
– Назови своего любимого греческого бога?  
– Дер.  
– Чувак! – неверяще возмущается Скотт, влетая в комнату. – Перестань! Ты же пользуешься его больным состоянием!  
– Кто тебе больше нравится, я или Скотт? – спрашивает Дерек.  
– Дер.  
Дерек бросает на застывшего в ужасе Скотта самодовольный взгляд.  
– Самый. Худший. Бойфренд. В мире.  
– Это для его же блага, – отвечает Дерек, – Стайлз, кто утром выпьет свежий кофе, а кому достанутся остатки?  
– Дер, – бормочет Стайлз слабым голосом.  
– Чей член ты собираешься…  
– Так, хватит, – вмешивается Скотт, выступая вперед с вытянутыми руками. – Хватит с тебя…  
И вдруг, будто ударом огромной кувалды по всем инстинктам сразу, не оставляя ни одной связной мысли, Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе, выпустив клыки, его глаза горят алым, а из горла вырывается злой гортанный рык.  
– Нет.  
Скотт шокировано останавливается.  
Черт.  
Проклятые инстинкты.  
Дерек втягивает клыки (и когти, которые он даже не осознавал, что выпустил) и ослабляет хватку.  
– У нас все в порядке, – сухо говорит он, одной только силой воли не позволяя румянцу смущения залить лицо. Его единственное преимущество сейчас – неспособность Стайлза сохранить это в долговременной памяти. Стайлз ничего не запомнит.  
– Окей, – кивает Скотт, отступая назад. – Да, хорошо, я пойду, эм… отойду в туалет. А потом проверю электронную почту. Где-нибудь не здесь.  
С тихим вздохом и едва слышным проклятием Дереку удается расслабиться только, когда Скотт уходит. Иногда он просто ненавидит быть…  
– Чувак, – невнятно начинает Стайлз, поднимая на него затуманенный взгляд. – Ты только что накинулся на Скотта, как Голлум?  
– Что? – удивляется Дерек.  
– Так и есть, – ухмыляясь, настаивает Стайлз. – Прелесть. Моя прелесть. Я и есть прелесть.  
– Разве тебе не пришло время перезагрузиться? – уточняет Дерек.  
Стайлз замолкает и смущенно моргает:  
– Перезагрузиться? Нет, чувак, ты только… Я ведь и есть прелесть, – продолжает он, сонно улыбаясь.  
– Ты ни разу не прелесть, поверь мне, – уверяет Дерек и снова его толкает. – Перезагружайся.  
– Неправда, – радостно провозглашает Стайлз. Он еще не до конца пришел в себя, но речевые функции улучшились, а сознание проясняется с каждой минутой. – Я и есть прелесть, и у тебя ко мне мимимишные волчьи чувства. Погоди, пока я расскажу Эрике.  
– Я оторву тебе руки, а потом ими же и изобью.  
– Не-е-е-ет, не изобьешь, – отвечает Стайлз. – Мимимишные волчьи чувства. Грр-рр, нет, Скотт! Мой Стайлз! Заведи своего.. ай! Толкаешься!  
– Да перезагружайся же, – рычит Дерек, толкая его еще раз для ровного счета.  
– Чувак, я же не секундомер, – жалуется Стайлз. – К тому же, ауч. У меня голова раскалывается. Можно мне аспирин?  
О, Боже.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься больше перезагружаться, да? – спрашивает Дерек с нарастающим ужасом.  
– Точно, – отвечает Стайлз. – В общем, достань мне аспирин, а потом я научу тебя всему, что нужно знать о технике уютных обнимашек на небольших предметах интерьера. Потому что сейчас ты откровенно провалился.  
Дерек отворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до пузырька с таблетками и молится, чтобы Стайлз еще раз перезагрузился. Еще разочек.  
Вселенная ведь не может его настолько ненавидеть.  
– Спасибо, Голлум, – говорит Стайлз, стоит Дереку передать ему пузырек.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя перманентная мозговая травма, – говорит Дерек.  
– Голлум, Голллллум, Голлуууууммм.  
Стайлз замолкает, и на его лице появляется странное выражение.  
– Ты пере...? – выражает надежду Дерек.  
Стайлз бросается вперед, хватаясь за Дерека, переваливается через него и его рвет.  
Обильно.  
– Мы расстаемся, – говорит Дерек, чувствуя, что часть оседает у него на спине.  
– Агрх, – стонет Стайлз, откидываясь на диван. Он бледный и покрыт испариной. – Ты такой злой.  
– Тебя только что вырвало на мой ковер, диван и футболку, – отвечает Дерек. – Тебе повезло, что шея цела.  
– Да, точно, – говорит Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. – Чувак, тебя как минимум три раза на меня тошнило.  
Дерек хмурится, но вынужден признать, что это правда. Последствия отравления аконитом, как правило, попадают на Стайлза.  
– Кроме того, – бормочет Стайлз, его энергия явно пошла на спад, несмотря на то, что в уголках рта рождается ухмылка. – Голлум.  
Дерек скалится, запоздало вспоминая, что глаза Стайлза закрыты.  
Не важно. Он собирается забыть об этом, чтобы потом шантажировать Стайлза тем роликом, где тот подпевает «Спайс Герлз». Сейчас Стайлз выглядит слишком умиротворенным. Почти милым. Если бы они были вроде Скотта и Эллисон, Дереку пора было бы сочинять оды красоте Стайлза, пока тот спит…  
Черт. Спит.  
– Ауч. Не толкайся!  
– А ты не засыпай.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> *[The Bad Touch](http://youtu.be/xat1GVnl8-k) — бессмертный сингл группы Bloodhound Gang, в котором фигурирует строчка "...You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" иначе говоря "Детка, ты и я – те же самые млекопитающие. Давай будем делать это, как показывают на канале Дискавери"  
> ** [Wagon Wheel](http://youtu.be/hvKyBcCDOB4) \- трогательная кантри-баллада Darius Rucker о вечных ценностях и радостях путешествия по южным штатам с верной гитарой наперевес.


End file.
